The invention relates to a grinding machine for grinding grinding material by means of grinding bodies or wheels, having at least one grinding unit with two parts rotatable relative to one another.
For example centrifugal force sliding grinding machines are known, which comprise a two-part container with a shell-like, rotary container lower part forming a base and a stationary, cylindrical container upper part.
Such grinding machines are used for the surface working of grinding material, e.g. smaller parts and workpieces, which are moved together with the grinding bodies and optionally a liquid process medium in the container. If the lower part is rotated, the workpieces to be treated are moved outwards on the disk until they encounter the inner wall of the container where they are decelerated. Through the subsequently flowing workpieces a revolving workpiece movement occurs, which brings about an intense grinding or polishing.
A particular disadvantage of such centrifugal force sliding grinding machines is that the sealing of the annular clearance and the guidance of the tubes bounding the same gives rise to considerable problems, which can only be overcome with considerable effort and expenditure. The danger exists that the upper and lower parts, particularly the lower part, will be very strongly heated as a result of friction if parts of the grinding material and/or additionally added grinding bodies pass during operation into the gap between the container base and the rotating disk. This on the one hand leads not only to a relatively short grinding machine service life, but said machine must be frequently switched off during the working of grinding material to avoid overheating of both the grinding machine and also the grinding and/or material.